


Troublemaker: A Tribute to Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen

by LambertLover19



Series: Troublemaker: A Tribute To Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, constant sex scenes, explicit content, hardcore romance between main characters, none between minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambertLover19/pseuds/LambertLover19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010 - 2011: how the relationship started and how it built up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night We Met

I’d heard about this singer named Adam Lambert for over 1 year now, almost 2, because my cousin Aleksanteri “Aleks” Koskinen was a huge fan, so huge that I suspected he was even in love with him. I found nothing wrong with that because Aleks was only fifteen, he knew Adam was twenty-eight at the time, and that would go nowhere. I had lost count already of how many celebrity crushes I had that I hadn’t even met in person yet and perhaps never would, so to each their own. The only problem was Aleks had been begging me to go to Adam Lambert’s concert with him for weeks. We had an extremely-close relationship. We were almost ten years apart, but I was the first person to hold him when he was a baby besides my Aunt Adelina and my Uncle Aapo because this was their only child. Since then we’d developed an unbreakable brotherly bond. Who was I kidding? Aleks knew I’d cave in. After all, what hadn’t I done for him in the past? I was indulgent with him, like he was my son instead of my much-younger cousin. However, Aleks had kept hidden his intense passion for Adam. He’d made his parents believe that he’d just gotten into him, become his fan, and he wanted to come to this concert with me to see him because this might be the first and last time we’d get to see him. My aunt and uncle weren’t exactly religious, but they were conservative, so much so it seemed they were living in the early 1800’s instead of in 2010, the twenty-first century. They weren’t homophobic. They hadn’t kicked me out of their lives and they loved me just as much as they did before I came out as gay to my family. However, they would forbid their son to listen to certain lyrics: sexually-explicit and lyrics that contained bad words in Finnish and other languages, so they weren’t pleased with the fact that he’d just discovered Adam Lambert. The lyrics of most flamboyant singers tended to be crazier and a little sexier than those of other singers. People were only getting to know him just now in Finland, my homeland. Would they like what they were seeing, though? Would Adam get to come back?

The piercing and headache-inducing screams from the 4,000 fans that were there this night, eighty percent of them being people that were just discovering him now that was a definitive and indisputable yes. They didn’t like. They loved.

Despite the fact that I didn’t want to come to this concert, I was starting to regret hovering for weeks when Aleks first asked me. I’d seen this man in action in American Idol in early 2009. I knew he was much more than a singer. He was a showman. That’s what attracted people to him. He did things on stage I’d never seen any other singer do: he’d kissed his bassist on national and international television on the American Music Awards the year before, he continued to kiss him all throughout the Glam-Nation Tour, he wouldn’t hesitate in rendering sexually-suggestive dance moves, and his piercing high notes, wow they left you spinning. He was unlike few other singers I’d seen before. I was starting to understand…

…and share Aleks’ fascination with this…

…this god. Oh, my God, I was only starting to notice now how attractive and sexy he was. Before then I’d only hear his voice because that was the one quality people knew him for and the one quality that made him earn the runner-up spot in American Idol in 2009. He would’ve won if he hadn’t been gay, or if he hadn’t announced to the world thru forbidden photos that were leaked to the internet, that he was gay. When those photos came out, he didn’t deny this was him. He said, “Yes, it’s me kissing other men in the photos. I have nothing to hide”. That’s when I started admiring him as a person. After all, you didn’t get this far, even to the top twenty-four, in American Idol, because of your looks, so I ignored them then. You could get into America’s Next Top Model because of your looks, but not into American Idol.

My whole life changed when he noticed me and started looking right at me, piercing me with those bright-blue eyes, a little darker in hue than mine, and then he gave me a smile that made me faint. I’m not exaggerating. I literally fainted. I dropped to the ground and Aleks and my best friend Shawn, an American man that was my age but had been living here since age thirteen, had to pick me up, and then Aleks had to hold on to me. Aleks looked more like a twenty-year-old than a fifteen-year old. He was of athletic body build just like Adam in contrast to my wiry body build, he was six feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, had brown hair, green eyes, light skin, squared face just like mine, that being the only physical feature it was obvious we shared, small, round eyes and lips just a little meatier than mine, finished off by a celestial nose.

Adam must’ve liked the way I looked or how I was fan girling over him because he sang his next song to me, “Voodoo”, a bonus track on his international version of his debut of “For Your Entertainment”. I assumed he wanted to show his appreciation to me, a fan, by dedicating the song to me, not knowing the very-wrong message he was sending. He wasn’t just impressing me as a fan. He was getting me to fall in love with him. Was he attracted to me, though? I was the winner of Finnish Big Brother three years before and I made my living as a supermodel, one of the most recognized in Finland. Everywhere I went, paparazzi took pictures of me and a crowd of fans gathered next to me hoping for my autograph, but now I was hoping this troublemaker would give me his autograph—and a little something more.


	2. Craziness Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks can't help himself. He loses total control over his idol, but his feelings are entirely different from Sauli's. Passions are just as intense, but they're different passions, because while Aleks loses his mind over Adam, Sauli's knees are literally weakening.

Aleks was trying to get me to go back stage to meet Adam in person after what had just happened between Adam and me while he was performing, but even having a VIP pass, I didn’t want to go. I didn’t dislike Lambert. Quite the opposite, I liked him. Too much. He gave me chills up and down my spine, and I would’ve died of a heart attack if I got any closer. I just knew it. I was literally star-struck. “Come on, don’t you wanna see your cousin make his dream come true, meet his biggest idol? Don’t you wanna be there with me at my big moment? Come on, you’ve always been with me through the most important moments in my life, Sauli Eerik!”

“I know. I’m not refusing to support you. I just don’t know what I’m going to do if I get any closer to that man! Didn’t you see what happened during the concert? I dropped to the ground while he was singing to me! What’s going to happen if…?”

“You’re acting like you’re my age. You’re almost twenty-six years old, man. Man up! You can expect that from me, but not from you. Are you serious? Shawn is still laughing his ass off at how you just dropped to the ground like an apple falling from the tree.”

“I just…”

He pulled me hard by the arm and he was physically stronger than me when he exerted force, so I couldn’t resist. We went backstage. 

Adam walked up to Aleks and me and smiled. “Hi there,” he said to me.

I pretended not to know he was talking to me and I thought he was talking to Aleks.

He gave Aleks a brotherly hug and shook his hand, telling him a few words in English Aleks obviously didn’t understand. Aleks looked around him to see the fans’ responses. No one was frowning, shocked or angry, and then Shawn joined us just to translate for Aleks and me. When he did, Aleks jumped on Adam impromptu, knocking him down to the ground, and Adam just laughed his ass off finding no other sensible response.

Aleks screamed, “Oh, my God,” in chewed up English. “I understood no word you say, but thank you so much. You are angel.” He ran away.

“Wait,” Adam said stretching his permanent marker toward him, “don’t you want me to sign your CD?” He said to Shawn, “Help me out here, man…”

“Don’t worry. Just sign my shirt and I’ll give it to him. See? My shirt’s white. It’ll be clearly visible.”

“Thanks, man,” Adam said writing up a nice message for my cousin on Shawn’s shirt. “He ran off and I was like what the hell?”

“He’s a puddle of goo over you, and it’s funny because he was criticizing Sauli for acting the same way just a few moments ago.” He started looking toward me, smiling, and said, “When Sauli fainted after you first looked at him. I have to be honest. I didn’t know Sauli was such a huge fan. He didn’t even wanna come to the concert. All of a sudden he starts fan girling over you, and Aleks and I are like…”  
“Fan girling,” Adam repeated. “Err…”

“I’m just making fun of him. I admit it.”

“Shawn, your friend’s hot,” the troublemaker said, looking right at me again. “Does he have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Shawn said. 

I was going to kill him. I didn’t understand one word of English other than the basic conversational English of ‘Hello’, ‘How are you?’, “I want coffee…’ kinda thing, but I knew whatever it was he was telling Adam went against me instead of in my favor.

“Oh, really?” the troublemaker asked. 

OK, now I was really going to kill my best friend. He was arranging a hookup between me and Adam Lambert by handing me to him in a silver platter! Otherwise, Adam wouldn’t have sustained that bright smile on his face.

Adam walked closer to me and I knew I was done for. “Hey,” he said to me. “Do you wanna go to the club with me?”

I screamed to Shawn, “Don’t translate for him!” in Finnish. “Don’t dare to translate or I’ll kill you!”

“He just asked you if you wanted to go to the club with him.”

I slapped Shawn and everybody heard it. His reaction baffled me. He laughed his ass off at my reaction—again.

The troublemaker continued to smile. I said something to Shawn asking him to translate that for Adam into English and when Shawn did it, I said, “Yes, I want to go to the club with you.”

Adam said, “Great! We’re going to have so much fun.” Then he whispered in my ear, “I will take you to the men’s room and kiss you…”

Shawn the asshole didn’t translate for me when I needed to. What’s worse is he took Aleks home and let me lived with Adam, helping us no longer. I was in trouble.

* * * *

We got to the club and we started dancing like there was no tomorrow. I started dancing to the music and the troublemaker wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

A few minutes later, he had a lollipop in his mouth that he’d just bought at the club. I don’t know why, but looking at his lollipop I smiled like an idiot. Thinking I wanted it, he took it out of his mouth and put it in my mouth. I started sucking on the candy not knowing how suggestively I was doing it.

He said, “Really? Do you want to come to the hotel with me to do that to me privately?”

The cosmos must’ve been against me because I nodded, without knowing what he’d just asked me!

* * * *

When we got to the hotel, as soon as we got into the room, we were kissing with so much passion that he was literally taking my breath away. Consumed with heat, I sat on the bed and took my jacket off for him. He gasped. I took off my shirt, but hoping my message was clear, I didn’t take off my pants or my belt. I didn’t want him to perform anal sex on me. Not yet. The mere thought of it had me sweating like I’d been under the desert sun for days, literally. 

He started saying things I didn’t understand. “Wow,” he said, stretching his hand and caressing my neck and then my chest, making me pull back a little, but unless I moved my legs, which I couldn’t, there wasn’t much I could do to escape him. “Look at this heavenly body, so tight, so ripped. This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen! You really are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my life! Are you real? This is too good to be true! I feel like I’m dreaming!”

I wasted no time in unfastening his belt and dropping his pants and his underwear to his ankles. Then I decided to use that secret weapon that had always worked like a charm before when I wanted to conquer a partner, when I really wanted to either make him mine, or when it was meant to be a one-night stand, I wanted him to remember me forever. I took his anaconda in my hand and started sucking on it and licking on it like I hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in days. Overwhelmed with sensation, he tried to pull away, but I held him by his buttocks to keep him from going anywhere. I continued to suck, lick and tease him. He let out a scream so loud I thought he ended up damaging his vocal cords and the next thing I knew I was covered in his substance, completely, from head to toe, and wound up swallowing at least twelve ounces of it. This must’ve been his biggest orgasm ever because no man, at least that I’d seen before, had let out a load that enormous, and I’d seen several gay porn movies in my day.

I was satisfied. It worked, as always. This man would never be able to forget this moment. I loved doing that.

Then he asked me the question I knew would change my life forever. “Do you want to come to America with me?”

My eyes widened when I heard the name of his homeland. What to do now? He took this a lot more seriously than I did.

Oye.

“I know you might think it’s too soon, but you’re like any other man I’d ever met. You are every man’s most beautiful dream in a partner, be it male or female. I wanna be with you. Please come to my homeland with me. I know you won’t be disappointed.”

I loved seeing people fail or keep his promises, so I nodded.


	3. The Dark Side of America, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli discovers something about Adam's homeland that leaves him baffled and disillusioned, and Adam becomes jealous of Sauli and the person anyone least imagined.

Several hours later we’d just arrived in LA. He said to me, “Baby, I’m thirsty. Can we stop at a gas station for me to get something to drink?”

I’d brought my iPad with me and I’d just purchased a translator to help me translate things from English to Finnish and vice versa. I knew the correct spelling of most words in the English language although I’d forgotten over 90% of the English I’d learned in primary school because I’d never cared enough to learn the language. I didn’t think I had to. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I’d hook up with an American and even much less, that he’d bring me home with him. When I got the results of the translation, I said, “Sure, no problem.”

We arrived at the gas station. He asked me, “Do you want anything to drink?”

I typed that thought into the translator, got the results in Finnish, and then I typed something in Finnish to translate to English, my response. “Yes,” I said, “I’d like some Diet Coke, please.”

“How very polite!” he said with a bright smile on his face, and I typed his thought into the translator, smiling when I got the results of the translation in Finnish. “I’ll be right back.” Adam left.

I was in the car waiting for our sodas with the heater cranked up in the car. I noticed a group of guys that were conversing a little too loud. I recurred to my translator to help me understand what they were saying to one another.

The first guy said, “Dude, did you see Adam Lambert walking into the station just now like he’s one more of us? When will he get it through his head he’s a star now, and not just an average Joe going about on another errand?”

I translated that thought and smiled. That was something I’d failed to notice in Adam Lambert and started admiring him for. Wow.

The second guy said, “He has to act like he’s a ‘commoner’ or continue to believe he is in order to survive in this business, Bryan, because as soon as he catches on to being a star and becomes a diva, people will start disliking him and his career will be over. It’s only common sense, bro.”

I translated that and thought obviously in Finnish.

“I rather saw the way he walked. That was so fucking gay. I don’t know why he won’t just get it over with and get a sex-change operation.”

When I translated that thought I was baffled. Since when did the word ‘gay’ mean ‘stupid’, ‘wrong’ or ‘weird’. It had always meant ‘homosexual’ to me. What the fuck? These Americans always changing the true meaning of words… this was annoying.

“You’ve got to understand, Ulysses, the radical difference between a really-feminine gay man and a transgender man. Adam is a little feminine, and yes, he ‘breaks’ as we call it, when he walks sometimes. I’d say out of 100%, Adam is…about 15% feminine. A transgender man or woman is someone that is convinced they’re the opposite gender trapped in their own body. It’s like me believing I’m really a woman and going forward with the procedure of becoming one. There are even more girly gay guys that wouldn’t in a million years consider a sex-change operation because they know they’re male and they like being male.”

“I was just saying…”

“Dude, don’t say anything. Just shut up. My best friend Isis is transgender. She’s just reunited enough money for her sex change operation, the final step after all the testosterone and the removal of the breasts. You just…you know what man? Forget it. If you want to continue to be friends with me, you better cut out this homophobic shit. At least don’t do it around me, if you really care about me, pretty please.”

They left.

Adam came back to the car with one hot dog for each one of us and two thirty-two-ounce sodas. He gave me everything to hold while we ate. “These hot dogs had toppings I just couldn’t resist. I hope you like them.”

I placed what was left of the food beside me and translated something into English in my iPad to ask Adam. When I got the translation, I said, “Hey, I’d never seen this in Finland, and I’m wearied.”

“You mean worried?”

I translated what he said into Finnish, translated what I wanted to say to him into English and said, “Yes.” Then I translated my next thought. He had a 4G mobile internet device in his car to keep his iPad online at all times, I supposed. “I heard these guys talking, and one of them said ‘that’s so gay’, in reference to the way you walking. The other guy said you needed no s… I’m sorry.” I read the words on the screen again. “Sex-chance apparition? No, wet…”

He interpreted what I wanted to say. “Sex-change operation,” because it made sense more to him expressed like that. “No, wait.”

I said, “Exactly.”

“Well, baby…those guys are homophobic. You know what that is?”

I translated his thoughts and shook my head when he was looking right in my eyes.

“It means they hate us because we’re gay. That’s what homophobia is, extreme opposition to the gay lifestyle. They shun us because they think we’re a whole different race.”

After translating his thoughts and then my own, I said, “It all started because of religion.”

“I don’t disrespect people’s beliefs. When they interfere and tell this twenty-eight-year-old grown ass man how to live his life, that’s when he has a problem.”

I shook my head. America was so retrograde. We never saw anything like this in my country.

* * * *

We arrived at Adam’s house. Neil was there waiting for him. Adam had been ‘fangirling’ over me all this time, and Neil couldn’t help himself. He had to meet this hottie Adam kept talking about. As soon as we got out of the car and walked toward Neil, Neil wrapped his arm around me and said, “So, who is this Nordic god, huh, Adam?”

The look in the troublemaker’s face sent chills up and down my spine for all the wrong reasons. I gasped expecting a random fist fight.

Adam took Neil’s arm gently and removed it from around me. “Don’t do that, Neil. This is my man. You’re crossing the line. I didn’t bring him here to have you flirting with him. He wants to be with me.”

Neil looked at him. “You can’t be serious.” Then he looked at me hoping I’d offer a more encouraging response, but I couldn’t help giving him a face like I had a gun at my temple. Then I looked away from him.

This wasn’t good.


	4. The Start of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his attempt to reassure Adam, Sauli builds a relationship that might send him to the land of no return, and his emotions might turn him into a slave, a love slave.

That day I did my best to appease Adam. I couldn’t communicate much with him, so I had to show him how I felt and let him know what I was thinking by doing things for him, not by saying things to him. After all, words are useless if you show you don’t mean what you say. Having to do something special for my troublemaker just to let him know what I was thinking, yes, this was going to be fun, and this time I’m not being sarcastic when I say this. 

I went to the kitchen and made Adam what I’d learned he liked from one of his band members on our way here—an omelet. What I didn’t know was what ingredients he liked in it, so I just made him one with green peppers and cheese, hoping he’d like it. I overdid it, though. I used eight eggs. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just hoped he would have enough time to go to the store and buy more.

He was sitting in the dining room surfing the internet on his glam iPad. I set the plate with the omelet and a few pieces of toast in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled. “Thank you, baby, but I think you better get at least one fourth of this.”

I was using a translator on my own iPad and spelling what he was saying to the best of my ability to know what he was saying. This was a paid translator, so it better do me justice, I thought.

“I make big omelets,” he said and laughed, “but that’s because I make some for everybody. I don’t eat all that by myself. If I did, I would weigh like 300 pounds. I would’ve gained all the weight I lost in my early twenties, and then some.”

I inquired the translator on what I wanted to respond. Then I said, with the best understandable accent I could, “You still be sexy.” I meant to say “You would still be sexy,” but I didn’t know tenses yet.

He put his iPad back down got up from the table and said, “You have no idea how good that makes me feel. You’re saying although my looks are what attracted you to me, I could be bald, fat, short, and have crooked teeth and you’d still love me.”

I put the iPad down without putting this thought of his in the translator. His body language and reaction showed me I had said the right thing. What do I need a translator for right now? I’d only needed when I said the wrong thing, (God forbid) and he’d get angry with me.

So far that wasn’t happening. Quite the opposite, he had his arms wrapped around me and he was kissing my neck, trailing it with the tip of his tongue and sending shivers up and down my spine. 

I managed to say, “You sexy.”

But rather than thinking grammatically correctly and asking me ‘You sexy what?’ he understood what I was trying to say and kissed me on the lips, and then started French-kissing me. He asked me, “May we do what we couldn’t do the first time because you were a little too scared?”

I didn’t consult the translator on that one either. I just nodded.

He took my hand in his and walked with me to his bedroom. I gasped. The walls were painted pine green and he had vertical blinds in his windows. There was a king-sized bed right in the middle of the room, a dresser a few steps from the bed, an even bigger dresser a few steps to the foot of the bed, and a flat-screen TV on top of a TV stand, black and stylish. The middle compartment of the TV stand had what I assumed was a digital cable box on it, and then there was a DVD player on the bottom, along with at least 100 movies in plain sight. The others could be somewhere else, but I didn’t bother to look into that. We didn’t come in here to watch movies.

We took one another’s clothes off once again and he kissed and made trails with that tongue in every inch of my skin. No other partner I’d ever had had taken his time to do something like that for me. All they wanted to do was stick it in until I would scream with pain, but this man wanted to trap me, to conquer me completely, and unfortunately for me, he was succeeding.

I sat on the edge of the bed and he unfastened his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. At first I took his organ in my hand, started masturbating him, and then I took it in my mouth and started sucking eagerly and hungrily, taking my time to tease him with my tongue just like he’d done me. All the while my left hand found itself playing with his testes, teasing him even more. Forty minutes into it, he’d already had over ten orgasms, covering my body with his spunk, but I refused to release him. I wanted to get him obsessed with me just like he was doing to me. I collapsed onto the bed, thinking we were done, but that’s when he took this chance to spread my legs wide, put them up, and filled my anus with lube, making it feel impossibly cold. When he pushed his head in, I threw my head back shedding tears. Then he placed both hands on the bed, lying down on top of me and glided his penis all the way in again and again. I didn’t want to scream because I didn’t want him to know he was hurting me, but in the end I couldn’t help whimpering. Wires were crossed because he thought I was whimpering out of pleasure and not out of pain, and to avoid hurting his feelings, I didn’t take the time to set him straight on what was happening. I’d get used to it eventually.

I must’ve turned into some kind of sex addict because it lasted for two hours, the same thing over and over, and when I lied down beside him, my back against his chest, I wanted more, so I accommodated my buttocks on his…

He woke up. “Baby…”

I ground my buttocks next to his peen even tighter, and he needed no more encouraging. He engulfed my anus in lube again and went into me again, this time much gentler than before, but deeper. It went on for about twenty minutes and then I went to sleep, worn out. He withdrew himself from me when he noticed I’d stopped moving along with him and he fell asleep, holding me.


	5. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that Sauli wants to do is to appease Adam after a misunderstanding that had just happened with Neil, but what he does instead could trap Adam forever.

That day I did my best to appease Adam. I couldn’t communicate much with him, so I had to show him how I felt and let him know what I was thinking by doing things for him, not by saying things to him. After all, words are useless if you show you don’t mean what you say. Having to do something special for my troublemaker just to let him know what I was thinking, yes, this was going to be fun, and this time I’m not being sarcastic when I say this.

I went to the kitchen and made Adam what I’d learned he liked from one of his band members on our way here—an omelet. What I didn’t know was what ingredients he liked in it, so I just made him one with green peppers and cheese, hoping he’d like it. I overdid it, though. I used eight eggs. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just hoped he would have enough time to go to the store and buy more.

He was sitting in the dining room surfing the internet on his glam iPad. I set the plate with the omelet and a few pieces of toast in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled. “Thank you, baby, but I think you better get at least one fourth of this.”

I was using a translator on my own iPad and spelling what he was saying to the best of my ability to know what he was saying. This was a paid translator, so it better do me justice, I thought.

“I make big omelets,” he said and laughed, “but that’s because I make some for everybody. I don’t eat all that by myself. If I did, I would weigh like 300 pounds. I would’ve gained all the weight I lost in my early twenties, and then some.”

I inquired the translator on what I wanted to respond. Then I said, with the best understandable accent I could, “You still be sexy.” I meant to say “You would still be sexy,” but I didn’t know tenses yet.

He put his iPad back down got up from the table and said, “You have no idea how good that makes me feel. You’re saying although my looks are what attracted you to me, I could be bald, fat, short, and have crooked teeth and you’d still love me.”

I put the iPad down without putting this thought of his in the translator. His body language and reaction showed me I had said the right thing. What do I need a translator for right now? I’d only needed when I said the wrong thing, (God forbid) and he’d get angry with me.

So far that wasn’t happening. Quite the opposite, he had his arms wrapped around me and he was kissing my neck, trailing it with the tip of his tongue and sending shivers up and down my spine.

I managed to say, “You sexy.”

But rather than thinking grammatically correctly and asking me ‘You sexy what?’ he understood what I was trying to say and kissed me on the lips, and then started French-kissing me. He asked me, “May we do what we couldn’t do the first time because you were a little too scared?”

I didn’t consult the translator on that one either. I just nodded.

He took my hand in his and walked with me to his bedroom. I gasped. The walls were painted pine green and he had vertical blinds in his windows. There was a king-sized bed right in the middle of the room, a dresser a few steps from the bed, an even bigger dresser a few steps to the foot of the bed, and a flat-screen TV on top of a TV stand, black and stylish. The middle compartment of the TV stand had what I assumed was a digital cable box on it, and then there was a DVD player on the bottom, along with at least 100 movies in plain sight. The others could be somewhere else, but I didn’t bother to look into that. We didn’t come in here to watch movies.

We took one another’s clothes off once again and he kissed and made trails with that tongue in every inch of my skin. No other partner I’d ever had had taken his time to do something like that for me. All they wanted to do was stick it in until I would scream with pain, but this man wanted to trap me, to conquer me completely, and unfortunately for me, he was succeeding.

I sat on the edge of the bed and he unfastened his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. At first I took his organ in my hand, started masturbating him, and then I took it in my mouth and started sucking eagerly and hungrily, taking my time to tease him with my tongue just like he’d done me. All the while my left hand found itself playing with his testes, teasing him even more. Forty minutes into it, he’d already had over ten orgasms, covering my body with his spunk, but I refused to release him. I wanted to get him obsessed with me just like he was doing to me. I collapsed onto the bed, thinking we were done, but that’s when he took this chance to spread my legs wide, put them up, and filled my anus with lube, making it feel impossibly cold. When he pushed his head in, I threw my head back shedding tears. Then he placed both hands on the bed, lying down on top of me and glided his penis all the way in again and again. I didn’t want to scream because I didn’t want him to know he was hurting me, but in the end I couldn’t help whimpering. Wires were crossed because he thought I was whimpering out of pleasure and not out of pain, and to avoid hurting his feelings, I didn’t take the time to set him straight on what was happening. I’d get used to it eventually.

I must’ve turned into some kind of sex addict because it lasted for two hours, the same thing over and over, and when I lied down beside him, my back against his chest, I wanted more, so I accommodated my buttocks on his…

He woke up. “Baby…”

I ground my buttocks next to his peen even tighter, and he needed no more encouraging. He engulfed my anus in lube again and went into me again, this time much gentler than before, but deeper. It went on for about twenty minutes and then I went to sleep, worn out. He withdrew himself from me when he noticed I’d stopped moving along with him and he fell asleep, holding me.


	6. A New Way of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Adam and Sauli want to do is to be able to communicate. It seems every time Adam says something to Sauli, he misinterprets it, and in an effort to make him understand, Adam has to use hand signals he might misinterpret, too. This isn't going to be easy.

The next morning, we got up and wanted to take a shower. There was only one bathroom in the house, Adam’s bathroom, so I had two choices: take a shower with him or wait until he took one. Knowing what would happen if I took a shower with him, I just stayed put lying down in the bed. Besides, for the first time ever, I didn’t mind being covered in this sticky substance. For starters, I don’t know how he did this, but he never, ever stunk. Many men did even if they took one daily shower, but this lad took two showers a day. Then I noticed a possible reason why. His showers were longer than most people’s and when he scrubbed himself, the scent of his body wash invaded the entire bathroom and the entire bedroom. I could even smell it even if I went out to the hallway leaving the bedroom door open. It was unreal. It was a very manly but very intoxicating body wash. I couldn’t resist and I went against my better judgment, getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom to shower with him. I slid the shower door open and got in. He kept staring and smiling.

I turned around and saw that devilish grin. I’d never been so turned on by such a wild, dominating partner before.

He placed his left hand on my buttock and said, “I like this. This is gorgeous.” He started spanking me, but so lightly that only I could hear it. He cupped both of my buttocks with his hands. I thought he was going to plunge into me again, but he didn’t. He knew my ass was screaming yesterday, and he must’ve noticed how I tossed and turned while we were sleeping because I couldn’t just sleep lying on my back anymore. Sleeping lying on my stomach definitely wasn’t an option, not with a man like Adam Lambert, a man that oozed sex and loved it so much he couldn’t stop having it every chance he’d get. He surprised me by getting on his knees and taking my peen in his mouth while rubbing it with his fingers. He took the whole thing in and started encircling it with his tongue, sending electric jolts all through my body with every stroke of his tongue. Then, he let me go of his mouth but he continued to lick me all over my shaft and my head. I got next to the wall, threw my head back, but I didn’t have the strength to place my hand on the head on his shoulders and hold him there, like I usually did when my man pleasured me this way. Thirty-five minutes later, his mouth’s muscles must’ve been aching because he stopped. He got up and his knees were starting to get bruised.

I went down and crouched, indicating him that this was the position I suggested him to take so his knees wouldn’t be bruised. He nodded.

He walked out of the shower and gave me my privacy to take my shower. I didn’t mind using the same body wash. After all it smelled great. He handed me a brand-new bath loofa, which it was noticeable it was meant for a man, and it was red. That definitely sent the wrong message because I started coming, again, but he didn’t see me, and I was glad he didn’t. He went into his room to get dressed while I bathed.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the shower and dried my body. He was at the entrance of the bathroom, with his hand on his chin, checking me out. Oh, my God, this man was insatiable. How much sex did it take to please him? Would I have to do things with him until he’d pass out? This should’ve scared me, but I was coming again.

He looked down and said, “Whoa.”

Feeling the hot liquid down my leg, I looked down on me and I noticed it. It wasn’t a product of my imagination. This man could literally make me come at any time and any place. That made me quiver.

He just wiped me with my towel and held it in my peen hoping it would stop me from coming. It did, for a while, and I prayed he wouldn’t do something that would make me come again after I would misinterpret it. He could turn me on while doing the most innocent things. What man in his right mind could dump him? But then again if his boyfriends hadn’t dumped him, he wouldn’t have been with me. “Baby, the Glam Band invited me for some breakfast at a fancy restaurant and they’re on their way. I’m taking you, so we better get going.”

“You taking me?” I said misinterpreting what he was saying once again.

He started using signals. “That’s not what I meant. I meat we’re going out,” he stretched his arm toward the door, “for breakfast, with the Glam Band.”

Having read a romance novel in English didn’t do me any good three years ago because that made me misinterpret people when they said the word taking while referring to a person rather than an object.

Talk about a bad case of broken English. Wow.

When I finished getting dressed and went out to his car, a crazed female fan was standing right next to his car. How did the guards let her in? When I looked around, the guard was knocked out, and I ran to him and crouched checking for any injuries to his head. Hit pay dirt, his head was bleeding. What had she struck him with? The weapon was nowhere in sight. We had to call 911. A few minutes later, the guard was taken to the hospital and the fan was arrested. It turned out she wasn’t a fan. According to what the policemen told us, she’d come here to kill Adam Lambert, steal all the money she could find in his house and go on a multimillionaire shopping spree for all the things she’d ever wanted. Adam had taken care of it by having the officers find someone in there who spoke Finnish. There was one officer that did so in the entire police department in this city, but hey, I was lucky.


	7. Discovering Secret Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds much more than he bargained for in Sauli's iPad.

Chapter 7  
We couldn’t go to the breakfast after all, but when we explained to the Glam Band what had happened, they couldn’t say anything back to us for the next ten minutes. They’d stopped eating, too.

“Wow,” Monte said, “Haters turned out to be much more obsessed than fans. No Glambert would ever go to Adam’s house, even if they had the address. They wouldn’t want to ruin their chances forever with Adam. Imagine them at a meet and greet after going to Adam’s house and Adam saying, ‘Hey, aren’t you the freak I saw running around my house the other day’?”

Everybody laughed.

“That would suck,” Tommy said.

“And we all know Adam,” Wesley said, a friend of Adam’s for over ten years. “He speaks his mind always, unless he has something negative to say about another celebrity.”

“Exactly, because that’s the way to be,” Adam said.

Fortunately for me, I was typing fast enough, so the translator was keeping up with everybody’s thoughts and helping me out big time.

Then Adam blurted out, with a big smile on his face, “Guys,” and placed his arm around me, making me look up and away from the iPad. “Isn’t he hot?”

“We can’t say he’s hot,” Tommy said, “because almost all of us are male, but we can say you got great taste in men, Adam, and he’s very good-looking. He makes me take a hit on my self-esteem. Where is he from?”

Still smiling like an idiot, my idiot, he said, “He’s Finnish.”

“No wonder,” Tommy said and cleared his throat.

I couldn’t hold in my next thought. The translator helped me real well on this one, getting all the words right this time, leaving no room for grammar mistakes. “Why would I hit your self-esteem so hard,” I said, my accent thick, “if you’re even hotter because he’s been kissing you during the whole tour?”

Tommy and Adam laughed their asses off rather than being offended, to my relief. Tommy said to me, “I see you have a translator, so translate this one. Did you hear about what happened at the 2009 American Music Awards?”

“Oh, yes,” I said, the translator helping me with my next thought, “everybody around the world saw that because it was the first male / male kiss on life television. That’s what made me admire Adam Lambert’s personality.” I took his hand in mine inadvertently, and he responded by kissing my cheek. “I thought he’s so bad.”

“Don’t you mean bad ass?” Tommy asked, smiling.

“Yes, bad ass.”

They laughed again.

“Well, we kissed throughout the tour because we were angry with the backlash Adam received after this event. We thought everyone was overreacting, and the whole world was too prudish and homophobic even today, at the end of the first decade of the 21st century. This was our way of going like this to people.” He put up his middle finger.

Monte grabbed his hand. “Put it down. We don’t want anyone to think you’re flicking them off.”

I nodded letting it be known I understood and repeated Tommy’s gestured, but only they could see my finger because I didn’t put it up in the air. I repeated, “Bad ass.”

They laughed their asses off again. We were a good time for them.

“Oh, guys,” Monte said, “You should come to dinner with us more often. Adam was hella funny before he met you, Saul, but now, you guys tickle our souls, I…”

Smiling, I said, “My name is Sauli.”

“Sauli,” Wesley repeated. “Let’s remember that. Sauli. Nice name by the way.”

“I love Adam,” I said with a different pronunciation of his name than of everybody else.

“Aww,” Tommy said. “You’ve only been together for less than 96 hours and he’s already professing his love for you.”

“Believe me, he’s already shown me in 1000 different ways before saying it,” Adam said, with an expression of satisfaction in his face that made me get the urge to pee.

“Oh…” everybody said, and I imagined a million things going on in their heads.

“I need to go to the restroom,” I said. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Adam’s POV.

I kept Sauli’s iPad. He didn’t want it to get stolen. I imagined he held precious files in there, and I found out I was right. While he was in the restroom, I had access to ten love letters he had written to me in Finnish that he never printed out. I blurted out, “I wish there was someone that speaks English and Finnish in here. Excuse me, surefire winners,” I said, getting up. “I’ll be right back.

Tommy and Monte were left alone whispering things about us to each other.

I said, “I need a little bit of assistance here,” walking around the restaurant, “is anybody fluent in Finnish and English here?”

A guy got up. “I’m Altti, and I speak Finnish and English fluently. I was born here from Finnish parents but they would speak to me in Finnish when I was at home, and I would speak English when I was in school. You’re Adam Lambert, right?”

“Yes,” Adam said, “I am.” I pointed to the Glam Band. “That’s my band on the other table.”

“Yes,” Altti said, “you’re Adam Lambert, definitely. You could have an identical unrelated double, but not everyone in your band can have doubles that know each other and hang out at the same time. That’d be too weird. OK, what do you need to be translated?”

I sat at the table with Altti. “There are several letters in this iPad written in Microsoft Word, in Finnish. I know you might not have time to translate all of them, but…”

He pulled out his netbook with a flash drive he had on hand at all times. He was a writer, still unpublished, and I assumed he liked going to restaurant just to write, and he’d just gotten here and was about to start a new session right after his dinner. “Can that manage flash drives?” he said, connecting the flash drive to the iPad. “Excellent, it detected it.” He closed the file just to be able to transfer that and all of Sauli’s docs that had journal-like names on them to his flash drive. He transferred everything and reopened the first letter. “Give me your email address, but it has to be a non-personal one, one that’s only used for this. Don’t put it in your name, either.”

I quickly did as he told me from his netbook. It was stylish and had every needed program under the sun. Five minutes after I created the account, he promised to email all the files to me, translated, but he performed a translation of the first letter.

“Dearest Adam Lambert,

If I was fluent in English I’d have no necessity to write these letters. These are the words I could tell you if you didn’t make me feel the way you do.”

I placed my hand on my cheek, smiling like an idiot and feeling like Sauli was serenading me like a mariachi singer.

“It’s only been a few hours since we met, but I love you more than all the words could ever express. No man has ever made me feel the way you do.”

We were both unaware Sauli was standing there.

“I hope I’m not just another good fuck,” Altti’s brow arched when he read that last word. He must’ve come from a multimillionaire family with squeaky clean mouths, “and you love me as much as I love you. I promise to do everything I can to prove my love to you every day. I want you for myself for eternity. My love. My troublemaker.

Love  
Sauli”

Then, Altti looked at me, smirking. “The guy loves you, Adam. You’re very lucky. You better fight for that. You don’t find that everyday. Look at me. I’m thirty-five, and I’m still waiting.”

* * * *

When we went home, I was almost crying, imagining Sauli angry with me for invading his privacy, but when I found letters in Finnish with my name on them I just couldn’t resist my curiosity. I tried to explain myself to him and he wasn’t even using the translator to help us communicate back and forth this time.

Sauli stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. For the first time ever I didn’t like those blue orbs probing into my soul. Then, he took my breath away by wrapping me in his arms and kissing me with everything he had, holding me so tight that I was on the other side, the weaker one in the physical aspect of our relationship. I liked it and we fell down right there at the entrance.


	8. Lost In A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passion becomes uncontrollable between the two lovers.

Sauli’s POV  
I was still on the floor after yet another romp between me and Adam. I didn’t want this relationship to be all about sex, but that seemed to be our only way of communication. I’d never been in a relationship like this. Since there was no language barrier between me and my men in the past, I’d always had plenty of time to get to know my man and focus on the relationship, on the romanticism of it all, but this wasn’t romance. This was raw, pure and mind you, terrific sex. The only romance our relationship had was my, I acknowledge, corny love letters to him. Come on, I was twenty-five, not fifteen. I’d outgrown that a long time ago or so I thought. Adam made me feel like he was my very first, like when I met Aleksi at eighteen all over again, but Aleksi couldn’t even begin to compare. Adam had that something I didn’t know what it was, but he was sucking me right in. This relationship was becoming inescapable. I was always the bottom, but only in bed. Outside the bedroom I was the macho man and retained full control of the relationship. My man would dance at the rhythm of my music. But not now. My troublemaker was taking a toll on me, but I was planning my revenge. Just wait until I speak English. I’ll show him the real Sauli Koskinen, not the submissive fool I had already gotten him used to.

I regained my composure and got up. I wrote him another letter in Finnish, but this was a short one, and this time, I pasted it into the translator. Translation was not word for word because English and Finnish always clashed somehow. Had it been Spanish to English, translation would be perfect, but it helped me get my point across. I showed the translation to him.

He read it out loud to let me know he was taking in every word instead of skimming through it. “I didn’t take this as invasion of my privacy. Had I meant to keep this to myself forever I would’ve kept it in my mind or hidden it somewhere you could never get to it. I meant for these letters to be translated for you one day. I just didn’t know we’d find someone to help us with this so soon. I guess Hollywood is really diverse when it comes to people. We have many European superstars here in Hollywood of different nationalities. You can probe into my mind whenever you want. I have nothing to hide. I am yours and yours alone. Forever.” He smiled and shed tears. “No man had ever talked to me like this.”

We hugged.

I used the translator to help me with one last thought before becoming his helpless slave again. “I guess you were right when you kept telling me there was no other man in the world like me. In a certain way you’re right. I don’t express my love to my partner the way most other people do. That’s what makes me different in your eyes.”

“Besides your hotness?”

“Besides my…” I laughed. Come on, could I possibly be THAT hot? Maybe this man was so in love with me I’d become the center of his universe, like no other man he’d ever seen before. I imagined he’d only hooked up with the hottest guys. It was impossible not to for a man this sexy. Oops, I quickly realized I felt about him the same way he felt about me. Oy. “No, Adam, I’m serious…”

He took my mouth with his again. “I have an idea. Why don’t we start playing with the strawberries and cream I have in the fridge?”

When the machine translated that for me, I felt the urge to pee again, and I was about to pee in my pants.   
Then I came.

I said, “Sure.” I’d heard that word a lot lately, and it must’ve been a good word because everyone around me responded positively to it every time it was said. I’d just learned the hard way it was one of a few forms to say ‘yes’ in the English language.

He got up and went to get a whole, brand-new package of strawberries he had in the fridge and the can of whip cream. I thought we were headed straight back to his bedroom, but his plan seemed for us to stay right there. He opened up the package of strawberries when he sat back in the living room took a strawberry, and gave it to me for me to eat. I bit into it taking in almost the whole fruit but the little leaves in the end. He said, “Excellent.” When I opened my mouth to reply, he got closer to me and started French-kissing me. He got so lost in it that without realizing it he started running his hand up my thigh. I couldn’t resist it and this time I came so hard as he was kissing me that it ruined my underwear and my pants completely and started running down my leg. He stopped when he felt my leg getting sticky and hot. “You know something? I might not say it or show it, but you make me ruin my pants, too. That’s why you notice the washer doesn’t stop. It’s always washing my ruined pants, and socks. I had to throw away a pair of expensive shoes I was wearing when we first came here because it got into them as well.”

My brows arched, and I gasped.

He laughed. “It turns me on because you’re the first man that I make come so easily. It’s not I have to work hard to make a man come, but I notice everything I do, no matter how innocent it is, makes you come extremely hard. You are hopelessly in love with me! And you know something? You make me feel the same way. Every time you come out here wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, I want to grab you from behind, pull them down and fuck you until you collapse to the ground.”

“Why don’t you do it?” I responded, with a devilish grin of my own.

He had me leaning over to the dining room table, took all my ruined clothes off from the waist down, prepared me, and plunged so deep into me I held in a scream, feeling like I was asleep and having one of those dreams in which I felt someone was doing something to me and I couldn’t scream or even move. I became a machine then, taking his deep thrusts in, letting it overcome my body. I couldn’t stop coming, and my peen was on fire. Several minutes later, when I looked back at the clock, when we finished, it was 10:45 PM PST. We’d come in at 8:15 PM.

Wow.

I went back to the room, exhausted, and feeling like I’d been run over by a truck, but I still liked it. He spent several hours cleaning up our mess, and then when he came back into the room, he had the pack of strawberries in his hand and the can of whip cream in the other hand.

We weren’t done. I should’ve known. We were never done. Oh, my God.

I was still naked and he snatched the sheets from on top of my body. Then he covered me up with the whip cream and took like one hour to lick me clean, but he didn’t just clean me. At some places he kept wiggling that tongue from the devil that drove me absolutely crazy. With the little whip cream that was left, I did the same thing to him, not realizing I was the one on top now, and when I was about to collapse, he smiled and spread his legs for me.

I gasped. I’d been a top for two submissive partners that I could remember, but when the partner had no preference, I went right back to the bottom. I just couldn’t live without a peen in my rear end. It felt so good.

At the same time it had been so long since I’d topped anyone, four years, my ex, Aapeli. He was so submissive I had to do everything. I liked the versatile kind of relationship. That way I’d give and then I’d receive, when my partner wasn’t a top. I didn’t know what to do, but five minutes later, I prepared him with the lube, and when I went deep into him, he let out a scream and a grunt that he didn’t mean to emit. He was such a little whore for me. He kept saying ‘Yes, yes, I love it, yes,’ and screaming my name over and over. Next time I looked at the clock before collapsing it was two o’clock in the morning. We forgot to turn off the light in the room.


	9. Trouble With The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam comes face to face again with someone he never thought he would encounter--his crazy and obsessive ex.

The next morning, I couldn’t hold in my satisfied smile when he was the one having tremendous trouble getting up. I imagined he wanted to feel what it was like being on the bottom, and I was so special he’d only ever done this for me because he was a total anal virgin. He was so tight I felt like I was taking someone’s virginity, something I’d never done, and to this moment I still couldn’t believe it. I hadn’t meant this much to a man before. For him to be submissive every once in a while just for me? Wow, I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, like I was locked up in a cryonic capsule, trapped in an eternal lucid dream. What had I done to deserve a life of such bliss? For a moment I was afraid. I knew from experience every time life was this wonderful for someone, for anyone, something would come along that would destroy that person’s entire world. I was too happy. I wanted to pack up my stuff, leave all this behind, and live this forever as a beautiful memory. I’d never have another relationship like this. This man never raised his voice at me, even when we had a difference of opinions. When we did, we would go back and forth about it forever, but he never, ever raised his voice. He never even became angry. Why would he? Usually his wit helped him win every single argument. He’d only lay his hands on me to caress me and please me. He showered me with gifts. He took me everywhere he went. We had sex that was so wonderful, at times he made me feel like he was really an incubus in human form, and visible. No human man could make love to anyone, male or female, this good. I was in Nirvana.

I should’ve known. This was too good to be true, but this time I had nothing to do with the interruption of our happiness. Adam was arguing with somebody outside, and that voice sounded nothing like Neil Lambert. When I heard him say a name none of his family members or closest friends had, I knew it had to be one of his ex boyfriends.

I also found out the hard way he’d never had a relationship like the one he was starting with me, because all the screams and insults that could’ve been directed at me over a difference of opinions on delicate matters were directed to this man.

Brandon. I’d never forget that name. He was causing my sippa pain. Again.

“Why the hell do you have to come back here?”

I had to turn on my iPad and when it was finished starting up I opened my faithful companion and started typing into it everything I heard Adam say, or rather scream at the top of his lungs.

“What made you think I’d take you back after the gang bang you had? What, was I not enough? You had to have eight cocks in and out your crusty ass in one night? Do you know that I am still taking STD tests to see if you gave me something?”

Brandon’s voice became audible, finally. “Keep screaming and you’ll lose that voice everybody thinks is oh so wonderful.”

“You’re right. Screaming does me no good, does it?”

There was sudden silence. I thought Adam might be hurt, so I put on a random t-shirt I found in the dresser and a pair of shorts, un-showered, just to see what the fuck was going on. When I went outside, the other man was the one on the floor. I was wiry, but this man was scrawny. I felt bad for him despite the fact he had brought this upon himself. I even helped him get back up. “You all right?” I realized too late I left my iPad behind. Good. It wouldn’t get shattered.

The man spit on my face. “So you’re the asshole he moved on with.”

Adam cleaned off my face with his own shirt. “You’ll pay for this.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you both! The fucking tour, I knew you’d find your next pawn there, Adam Mitchel!”

“He’s not a pawn!” Adam yelled. “None of my partners are pawns! I’m not like you, using and abusing innocent men and then discarding them like shitty bathroom tissue when you’re done. Now you’re using the tour as an excuse to cheat on me? Why did you start dating a singer, then? Singers tour! We perform everywhere! We’re in photo shoots, interviews. You shouldn’t have dated a star if you couldn’t handle that kind of life.”

“A star? Did you just call yourself a star? Sweetie, you are nothing but another temporary American-Idol sensation! By the time you go to record your sophomore album, and you release it, the album’s sales will show you that you’re nothing but a one-hit wonder and your career will come to an end.”

“It was because of my career that you were able to enjoy all the luxury otherwise you couldn’t have even dreamed of. Did you forget all those vacations we took together right after my little stint in Idol?”

“No, I didn’t, but you…”

This was when I decided to use all the English I’d learned in the last few days thanks to my translator. “Your ego is hurt, so now you are trying to hurt ego Adam doesn’t have.”

“Shut up with your horrible accent, fin dude!”

“Listen to me! Adam is a true star! His voice will take him all the way to the end of the world and back one million times, and then it will take him from here to Pluto and back one million more times! This is different from any idol. This right here,” I said placing my arm around Adam, “this man is well on his way to becoming a legend, hmm? Queen has approached him to do concerts with them. Try calling him a temporary sensation now. When Queen wants you to perform with them, you know you’re good. One of the best.” My sippa placed his arms around me.

Having no other sensible arguments, Brandon walked away, but he didn’t leave before saying, “It’s not over, Lambert. This won’t see the last time you see me.”

“No, because the next time I see you it will be behind bars, Solomon.” He said to me, “Douche. Thanks for defending me the way you did.” He kissed my cheek. “I want to take you to breakfast. Where do you want to go?”

“I want breakfast in bed,” I said.

“What do you want me to make you?”

“Nothing. I want you for breakfast.”

We went back inside, and he became my love slave again. This time he let me fuck him and suck him until we both passed out. I was seeing a side of me I never knew I had. When had I become dominant in bed? Me, Sauli Koskinen? That’s what made him a troublemaker, I just realized, the way he’d get you to do things you’d never do. I was in trouble, but I liked it.


	10. The Real Adam Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli discovers something about his boyfriend he never thought he'd find out so early on--what he's capable of to keep his lover by his side, and it starts to frighten him.

That afternoon, we got up around six, after a rump that had started at ten o’clock in the morning. Adam Mitchel took a shower, but not because he felt dirty, but because it was the only way to relieve the physical pain in his ass, something that he was starting to like, but I quickly discovered this was something he’d only done and he’d only do for me. He was starting to write journal entries of his own in his iPad. He’d left it there while he went to make dinner and I read the first entry. It shook me to the core as I pasted it to the translator line by line, every time a thought ended and another began.

“I’ve become this Finnish god’s little bitch, and I never thought I’d enjoyed being a man’s little bitch. Up until now, all my men were my little bitches. It no longer turns me on to remember all the things I used to do with my past partners. He’s the only one in my mind, as if he was the first and the only, all these years, since I had my first experience at 21.”

I gasped.

“Make no mistake. What I’ve been doing the past two days, that’s something I’d only do for Sauli. He’s the one man in this world that can make me do anything, and I do mean anything. For the first time ever I wanted to have a pole in my hole. I’d always preferred the top, but being this little man’s bottom, I never thought it’d feel so good. If he didn’t love the pole in his hole so much, I’d be a bottom for him every single time for the duration of our relationship. From now on we’ll have to be versatile. I notice him fingering his hole while he’s doing me. He wants it, and I’ll give him anything he wants to make him stay with me. I’ve lost too many partners, and Brandon, that asshole, using my celebrity status and my schedule as an excuse. I kept losing men way before I became famous! What a stupid whore! I wish I knew one of his exes before me. That way I can knock him out with my wit instead of my fist. You can tell he’s accustomed to cheating. He’s right. It’s not over. I will see him again. He’ll be my bitch, and not necessarily in bed. I rarely take reprisal against anyone, but when I do, I take my sweet time. It takes years, but in the end, my acts of reprisal destroy people. Sauli’s right in constantly calling me a troublemaker. He thinks he knows, but he has no idea. No one knows what Adam Mitchel Lambert is capable of when he’s crossed.”

I closed the document and deleted the browsing history in Word 2010 to keep him from finding out. I sat there in his bed, speechless, not knowing what to do. Then I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, and by the time I went to the kitchen, dinner had been served on the table—a chicken breast with vegetables on the side, and to drink, a good-old bottle of spring water. For dessert: a serving of mint chocolate chip ice cream. My mouth watered and I sat down to eat.

He sat down next to me. “How are you feeling, my king?”

“No, you’re my king,” I said, my constant companion lying right next to my food.

“We’re both one another’s kings. It’s give and take in the relationship. No one dominates. We both have equal say. We both have equal rights and responsibilities.”

“I like the sound of that. In all my relationships I’ve even had to be dominant or submissive.”

“No more. And that crazy Brandon, don’t worry about him. Think about us and our future together, OK? I will go out of my way to keep you with me.”

I was going to tell him I knew because I just read it in his journal, but I held back. A journal was not the same as the letters he’d read. It was directed to no one. It was personal. After typing a few random thoughts into my translator, I said, “I know we have a date to the movies tonight, but I wanna stay home and watch a movie. Is that okay? It’s just that at the movies we can’t do what I suddenly feel like doing when we’re hugging and cuddling.”

“That’s great!” he said, smiling. “I have hundreds of movies to choose from. Hundreds. I made my own collection when I started making money after Idol. I have every genre: romance, horror, action, mystery, non-fiction, TV series, sci-fi, international and indie. Oh, and of course, let’s not forget gay romance. What would you like to watch?”

“Gay romance, definitely.”

“OK. You might not be familiar with the titles, since few gay romance films are released in Hollywood, but you will like my movies. There’s no porn, though. That’s a no-no for Mom. She doesn’t want be to become a porn addict.”

“We’ll watch the romance and make the porn,” I replied.

I could tell in his face that he came. “Aye,” he said. “OK, that sounds like a plan. Do you want me to make you a bubble bath?”

“Wow, Adam, I appreciate the pampering, but…”

“But what?”

“I just want you to know it’s something nice to do for me, that you’re not obligated.”

“Of course I know that. Where does this come from? Were you in an abusive relationship, Sauli?”

I let my head down. “Let’s not ruin this beautiful day. I’ll tell you about it later. For now, let’s eat and watch our movie, okay? You’ll find out about it. I’ll write it in the form of journal entries for you to read.”

“OK.”

“And that’s only,” I said holding his hand, “because you have to know. You have to understand why I am the way I am.”

“Honey, I love everything about you. I’d change nothing. I love you, and that’s never going to change, OK? Even if something happens and we break up, you’ll always have a special place in my heart because no other man had ever made me feel the way you do.”


	11. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the few phrases Sauli had learned correct pronunciation so far, and he found himself repeating it more than he usually ever had: I love you.

That night, my love made me a bubble bath and let me bathe. One hour later, when he thought I was done, he came back in with a towel to wrap me around it, but I just grabbed his hand and without him expecting it, I pulled him in, until he fell in the bathtub. He looked up at me gasping, and then he grinned. “Oh my God, I love you.”

I smiled.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson for ruining my clothes when I just changed into them after my shower.” He reached into the bottom and spanked me, this time hard, but not to hurt me, but to turn me on. It worked. One fountain of cum shot into the air toward the ceiling. “Ooh,” he said, “naughty cat!” and spanked me again. “Do you like that?” he said, and spanked me a third time. “How’s that feel?”

I moaned.

“I love you,” he kissed me. “Tell me you love me. Did you learn to say it? What do you say?”

“I love you,” I said.

“Say it again,” he said, smiling. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I love you,” I repeated.

“Good boy,” he said. “You’re getting a prize for being good to your king. Fuck me.”

“What?”

“I don’t speak Finnish, love. Don’t you know what fuck means?” He stuck three fingers into my ass.

Plans changed. Knowing what it meant now, I said, “Oh, fuck me!”

He said, “No. You get yours first. You fuck me and I’ll fuck you back.”

I was so turned on I started seeing different stars of different colors, and the room spun around me. He turned around and sat in between my legs. I kept going up and down on him thrusting into him deeper each time, and he rested his head on my shoulder. To keep him from screaming, I kissed him, but just to distract him, gently. I decided I wasn’t going to have all the fun without giving him some pleasure in return, so I reached and started masturbating him. Several minutes later, he collapsed and I bathed him. He was still conscious, but he no longer had strength to do anything. Fearing he might drown, when I finished bathing him, I pulled him out of the water, but his body was twice as big and strong as mine, so I had so much difficulty I had to drop him on the ground. I wrapped a towel around his waist and called for someone to help me, from his phone.

* * * *

Tommy arrived at the house just ten minutes later. He went right in and walked around the house until he found Adam’s room and then the bathroom. He helped me carry Adam into the bedroom and we had him lie down on the bed. Tommy said goodbye to me and headed back home. It was late and he had some things to do.  
As usual, when I thought everything was over, I was wrong. Not knowing Adam was awake, I played the movie I wanted to watch after having selected it from 100 other gay romances, and I lied down on the bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Fifteen minutes into the movie, I felt a big hand roaming through my shoulder and then my chest. I lied down.

Adam whispered into my ear, “I never make empty promises. You got yours, now I’m going to get mine.”

There was another big squirt from me. I didn’t need to say anything. My body did all the talking.

“Good,” he said, applying a generous amount of lube in me. Then, he proceeded to glide his peen deep into me and started trusting, but each time it was deep and slow, painfully slow. He wanted to make it last this time. We had missed too many moments when we could’ve dreamed. Now, a thousand things were going through my mind as he made me his. He rested his head on my shoulder again and started kissing my neck. I gasped, but once again I couldn’t make a sound. It was as if I had been paralyzed, my entire body, but that’s what I thought. In reality, my body was responding to his, making this supernatural. Two hours later, he let go of me right before I fell asleep. He put his pants back on and got up.

I fell asleep.

* * * *

Adam went to the fridge to get some water. There was a knock at the door. This time he hesitated to open the door. What if it was Brandon, with a gun in his hand, ready to pull the trigger? What if it was a group of guys, hired by Brandon, to kill him or gang-rape him? When he opened the door, he gasped. It was a sixteen-year-old boy in dire need of refuge. He was about to be mobbed. The group of guys that were out for his blood they were too close.

He said, “Hide me, please, and don’t let them see me coming in here. They’re coming! They’re coming!”

Adam let him in.

The boy said, “Is Sauli here?”

Adam asked, “You know Sauli?”

“I’m his cousin from Finland. I followed him here. I just couldn’t live without him. He’s my best friend, the one who knows all my secrets.”

“I’m going to call the police. If I call your parents they’ll get the wrong idea. Do you know what situation you just put me in, kid?”

“My parents didn’t come with me.”

“It only gets better, huh?”

“Where’s Sauli? I was given this address. Are you Mr. Adam Lambert?”

“Yes, I am Mr. Adam Lambert. Thank you for the formality although you’re my boyfriend’s family member…uh…Sauli’s going to come out right now, but you’re going to have to leave with him and you guys are going to have to stay at a hotel, and I’ll pay it.”

 

I came out to the living room, but Adam didn’t let me go up to my cousin. It was natural of him to have his reservations after what had just happened with Thalia Bryce and his ex Brandon.

“Is this your cousin?”

I nodded.

“OK, I’m going to get you a room at a hotel and I’m going to call you a cab while I get you your new car…”

“Adam, I don’t need you to get me a car,” I said. I’d taken the time, hours before to look up a few conversational phrases in English on the Internet, and what they translated to in Finnish.

“It’s not like I’m going to get you a Mercedes,” he said, smiling. “You can get that on your own when you make it big here, because I know you will. I’m going to get you, you know, just a car for you to move around.”

If I said no, he’d keep on insisting until I would relent. It happened every time. “Just don’t make it too expensive.”


	12. Reunion With The Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks explains to Sauli everything he had to go through to get here and how he had to show his parents how much Adam meant to him. It was pure idolatry and nothing more, but Sauli was about to know just how intense it was.

My cousin and I arrived at the hotel, not knowing Adam had gotten a five-star room for each one of us. He wanted to talk for a while before going to sleep, so we sat together at the lobby.

We conversed in Finnish all the way through.

I said, “You’re crazy. Where did you get the money to travel here? How did you get your passport? What would drive you to come here after me?”

He said, “I stole it, I stole my passport also, and what drove me is that my parents are driving me even crazier.”

“Why? What are they doing?”

“Ever since you ran off with this Adam Lambert character…”

I interrupted him, laughing. “I love the way you talk about him, and there’s no sarcasm there.”

“My parents don’t want me listening to his music because it’s too ‘adult’.”

“Adult? Are you sure this is not a matter of homophobia?”

“You’re their nephew. Why would they be homophobic?”

“Most family members don’t support their LGBT kin.”

“That’s true, but my parents aren’t like that. I don’t know how they did it, but they got word-for-word translation of the lyrics of the ‘For Your Entertainment’ album…”

“It’s called the Internet, Aleksanteri, and please tell me how they got that perfect translator because I need it.”

“I got the website where you can download it at, but when they got those translations, they went bazookas. They took away my CD, destroyed it, and wiped my hard drive clean of all my Adam Lambert pictures and news articles. They said Adam was a bad influence. I’m going to tell you the truth. I couldn’t have cared less about him until you ran off with him, and I said ran off because you didn’t know him in person and you still came to his country with him. That’s called running off with someone, no matter how romantic you paint it.”

“I admit I did run off, but can you blame me? He’s a firecracker!”

“I’m not going to say anything like that about your boyfriend. That’s downright disrespectful, but I do admit his voice is seductive. It’s powerful. You listen to him and it’s like he’s serenading you right in your ear, and then you get lost in this whole different dimension. He’s supernatural. I love his music. I stored pictures of him on my hard drive to remember what he looked like when I’d talk about him to my friends. You should see the girls. They’re squealing like crazy, and fangirling, and I remind him he’s gay and they’re like, ‘Who cares? He’s hot! Woo!’ Yeah. And the guys? Yeah, you’d think all the guys would scoff and make fun of me for being his fan, but some of them stare at the picture and go, ‘Hmm, I’m not gay, but I’d hit that’.”

“Are you serious?” I said.

“I’m serious like a heart attack. I just want you to convince Mom and Dad this is not that big deal. They should listen to those hip-hop, R&B lyrics, rap…”

“That’s true. I’m going to send them the translations to one of those songs, just one, just so they can tell true raunchiness from weirdness, which are Adam’s lyrics. That’s weirdness, letting it out, having fun,” I sang a bit of ‘If I Had You’, and continued to say, “You know, you can listen to that. There’s nothing wrong with that. If they really listened, they’d find romanticism in there. Don’t worry, I’ll convince them, but I’m going to call them and tell them you’re here with me, so they can come and take you back home.”

“I want us to move here. You know how spoiled I am. I always get what I want from them, and after this scare, I’m afraid that now, more than ever, they’ll meet my every demand, except all I ask is to have my music and my pictures back.”

* * * *

When Aunt Adelina got my phone call, she started wailing. “Oh, my God, Sauli, Aleks tells you everything! Please tell me he’s contacted you and you know where he is! Aapo and I are going crazy here!”

“Yes, Aunt Adelina, he’s right here with me.”

“He’s with you? How did he get to you?”

“He went to my boyfriend’s house. Don’t ask me how he got the address, because that beats me.”

“Who’s your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriend is Adam Lambert. I live with him in Los Angeles.”

“So that singer you had a one-night stand with is your official boyfriend?”

“Well as you can see, it was a lot more than a one-night stand. I couldn’t have a one-night stand with a god and let him get away. You crazy? I had to make him mine, and trust me, I used my weapon, and it works every time I want a man for keeps.”

“I know the tricks up your sleeve. Right now I just want my son back.”

“He has something to tell you.” I put Aleks on the phone for his mom.

Aleks said, “Hi.”

“Baby, we had no idea Adam Lambert meant so much to you. We bought you every magazine of his out there and printed every article for you, and bought you the CD. Please come back.”

“I was hoping we could move here. I don’t want to be far away from my best friend again. That’s the real reason why I came over, not to show my anger over the loss of my Lambert memorabilia.”

“It’s going to take a while to make the pertinent arrangements.”

“I don’t care how long it takes. I just want to hang out with Sauli. When he took off with his boyfriend, he took my heart with him. You don’t understand. He’s more than my cousin. He’s my only friend.”

“We know, sweetheart. You and Sauli are nine years apart, but growing up you used to be inseparable. Just come back.”

“Come and take me back.”

“We’ll be there in a few days. Just stay right there with Sauli, OK? Don’t be hanging out with Aatami. We don’t know if he’s just showing off or if his intention is to warp minds.”

“He’s not perverted. Adam is just having fun. This is his Idol album. All the songs are playful.”

“They better be. All right, I’m going to book the ticket to LA. I can’t wait to see you, my boy. Say hi to Sauli.”

“He loves you.”

“We love him, too. Tell Adam to slow down.”

“I will.” They hung up.


	13. Frightening Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli doesn't understand the horrible nightmares he's starting to have, nightmares he'd never had in the 25 years he'd been alive.

Chapter 13  
Three days later…

My cousin had gone back home. I was home with my love. This was the only place where I felt safe. I would panic when I got out of this house. Finally, more than a boyfriend, Adam was a protector, someone I could turn to at times of emotional need. Compliments flowed like a broken water pipe. He’d never waste the opportunity to tell me and show me how gorgeous and desirable I was. He’d tell me I had the most spectacular body in the whole world.

I fell asleep and started to dream.

Adam received a phone call that day that left him breathless. When he told me what it was about I understood his reaction. He said, “My twin brother, the one that’s severely handicapped, he died this morning, man.”

“Was he your real twin or just a look alike that you had a great relationship with?”

“No, man, that wasn’t a random look alike. That was my real brother.”

“Was he identical or fraternal?”

“He was fraternal. He looked more like Neil.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was his condition?”

“He had muscular dystrophy. My parents gave him up for adoption because they didn’t have the money to provide him with the medical care he deserved.”

* * * *

Adam woke me up. “Hey,” he said and kissed my cheek, “are you that tired, falling asleep on the table, like I used to do in my science class when I was sixteen?” He laughed at the random flashback he had of that.

“Can you blame me? Aleks had me up all night, talking, and talking, and talking…and of course he can’t talk to his parents all day and night like this because they work their asses off to support him and they don’t have time. He only sees him like for three of his waking hours. Damn, was your science class that boring?”

“I would get a great night’s sleep the night before, and although I didn’t dedicate myself to my studies, I would be alert and awake and by the time seventh period came on, and that teacher would start talking, it was like someone had just given me a somniferous, and I would fall asleep. He always gave a fifteen-minute speech about how his day went, and about his wife, his kids, an argument he had with his mom…”

I burst out laughing. “No wonder. Instead of getting right to the point, he’d ramble.”

“Like who the hell cares about his personal life? We only had forty-five minutes for each period, and we’d have a half an hour because the first fifteen minutes, it was babbling about pure bullshit that was totally unrelated to the class and I’d be like, “Oh, my God…” I mean I understand when college professors start with this really long speech because it’s almost always related to the class, and if you’re not taking notes when he’s talking, you’re fucked, because he gives you a test and next thing you don’t know what to do. Trust me. I went to college for one semester at eighteen.”

“And then came the gigs at the cruise ships and whatnot.”

“Exactly. So one day I got fed up and I asked him if there was a point in all of this. He stood there and looked at me like I had mooned him.”

I laughed again.

“He said, ‘Mr. Lambert, if you find my class that boring, I suggest you get the hell out, and you’re getting detention.’ I got up and replied, ‘Finally, you said something interesting!’ and I left.”

I gave him applause. “I love my badass.”

He wrapped his arms around him.

I said, “Moon me. Show me your spectacular ass.” I had no idea what I was talking about. That was what happened when I got horny.

“All right,” he said, turned around and put his pants and boxers down. He gave me the most amazing view for about two minutes and then he got dressed again. “How was that?”

I didn’t say anything. I was on the floor. I had fainted.

* * * *

He carried me to the couch and accommodated me there. His perfume hit my nose hard and I woke up. I said, “Mama…” and then I looked up at him. “Oh, Adam.”

“Did you enjoy seeing my ass just now?”

“Yes. You have a great ass. You’re a sculpture. So perfect, and your little freckles are decorations I’d like to trace with my lips and my tongue. Adam, I’m horny.”

“I know. You never talk dirty out of the blue.”

“You have no idea how much I missed you all this time. Take me to your room, please.”

He did what I asked him and when I shut the door behind him, I got right in front of him and started caressing him, first his cheek, then his neck, and then my hands explored his chest. I once again used the little English I’d learned. “You’re so perfect,” I said, kissing his lips, and when he stuck out his tongue a little to give me a French, I teased him kissing his neck, leaving him thirsty. I continued to kiss my way down and took his shirt off. Next went his pants. I took him in my mouth and suckled on him like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t hold my head on him because he didn’t want it to feel like he was forcing me. That was one thing we had in common besides the fact we thought we were hot, as in he thought I was hot and I thought he was hot. That was a start. My head moved faster and faster and more rigorously. When he let out a deep sign, a river of his seed engulfed my mouth. I collapsed on to the ground from my own orgasm.

In between erratic breaths, he said, “Wow,” sitting on the edge of his bed and he went on to say, when he could breathe again, “I think you have me addicted, man. You keep going on and on about what a troublemaker I am, but I think you are the troublemaker here. You make me literally weak in the knees. I don’t say that to anybody.”

I looked up at him. “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

“Do you want me to tell you, or show you?”


	14. Another Nightmare, Then A Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares. More sweet dreams in real life. Sauli's mind is on a tailspin.

That night, we were sleeping, and this time, I started having nightmares again.

* * * *

I heard his voice calling on his nurse. “Kylie! Kylie!” I didn’t know what was going on and when I went to investigate, I started crying, but he couldn’t see me or hear me. Kylie picked him up from the ground, making her back more atrophied. His mouth was misshapen and his left eye was half closed. His hands were clenched looking like a crumbled sheet of paper. His head was looking all the way up.

* * * *

I woke up before giving me a chance to see what was coming next, but I didn’t realize I’d just let out a piercing scream.

He woke up and held me so tight he almost suffocated me. “Oh, my God, baby, what happened?”

I looked at him and two thick tears were running down his eyes.

He repeated, “What happened, baby?” and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“I keep having these…these…” I didn’t know the word in English.

“Nightmares?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said, “nightmares.”

“You kept tossing and turning and I was wondering if I was doing something wrong or if my arm had fallen asleep in your belly, asphyxiating you or something like that. I don’t know. You kept saying, ‘No! No!’ and I realized you were having a nightmare.”

I needed my handy dandy translator for this one, so I turned my iPad back on and when it finished starting up, I started the application, putting my next thoughts in. I typed, in Finnish, ‘I keep dreaming about you being left handicapped. At first it was indirect, a supposed fraternal twin brother your parents had given up because they couldn’t take care of him. He had muscular dystrophy, and then just now, the nightmare was about you. You’d had a stroke and you were left a vegetable that was still conscious and could still feel, but you were…” I couldn’t finish typing. I started to cry.

He took the iPad from me and pressed the ‘translate’ button. When he read my message, he wrapped me in his arms again. “Baby, I’m not going to have a stroke, at least not right now. I’m fine. The only overwhelming emotion you give me is happiness unlike I’d ever felt before! As for the brother, I only have one. His name is Neil, and he’s fifteen months younger than me. There’s no twin, all right? There’s only the one and only, Adam Lambert. Relax, all right? Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“It’s late. You don’t mind?”

“Of course not, I’m taking my days off and taking maximum advantage of them. I’m planning to start recording my second album next year. I’ve already got some ideas for some tracks, and you’ve provided me with plenty of inspiration, believe me. I’ve got lots of great things coming up for me.”

“And your next album won’t end your career.”

“Sauli, don’t listen to Brandon! Come on. His ego was hurt. Of course he’s going to spew a whole bunch of bullshit.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m going to go make you the tea, OK?” he said.

I took his hand in mine, stopping him. “Can you stay here a minute and kiss me? It’s what makes me feel better.”

He gave me a long kiss, and when I relaxed, he got up and put his robe on, although he was wearing a wife-beater and his boxers. He walked out of the room.

* * * *

I had the special edition of ‘For Your Entertainment’, the album, in my iPod. I got it from the headboard, put my headphones in, turned it on, and searched for the album in my album list. I remembered I had bought this album the day it came out in Finland. Rather than listening to the whole thing, I looked for the song I listened to when I realized I was in love with this man, “Voodoo”. Listening to it took me to a whole different dimension. Aleks was right. Adam’s music was seductive. When he would sing to me, I would melt.

When the song was over, Adam came back into the room with the tea and handed it to me. He said, “Be careful. The mug is hot.”

I took the tea in my hand and took my first sip. It was heavenly. Mint. I drank it all in less than five minutes and handed the empty mug back to him. “Thank you.”

Smiling, he said, “You’re welcome. I hope that helps you to relax.”

“Definitely.”

He set the mug on the night stand and turned off the lights. This time, I had wonderful dreams. I had my man on top of me fucking me so hard the pain felt good. He wouldn’t stop. We were machines in this dream instead of human men, and I kept screaming, not realizing I was screaming his name in real life, too. “Oh, Adam!”

He responded by undressing me from the waist down and taking me in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in the darkness. Fifteen minutes later, I came hard right in his mouth and he released me, taking in as much as he could. He did a good job cleaning himself off with his own tongue. He didn’t have to clean himself with the sheets.

I said, out of the blue, “I love you.”

He said, “I love you, too, but I need to tell you something. This is the honeymoon phase, so don’t feel badly if there’s more sex than anything. It seems that’s all we do.”

“Oh, I love it.” When I realized what I’d just said it was too late. I covered my mouth.

“You do?” he said, almost singing. “I like what I’m hearing.”

We kissed again, but this time I wrapped him in my arms. Next thing I knew he was thrusting into me, or at least trying to, until I spread my legs wide to give him better access. That’s when he started going so deep he made my wet dream a reality. I didn’t realize we’d been going at it for nearly three hours, and then I fainted.


	15. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sauli go to the beach in Sauli's new car and do something they never thought they were capable of doing in public.

Adam blindfolded me the morning after, and then helped me get dressed without saying one word to me. I was so dumbfounded I didn’t say a word, either. Then he took me by the hand and walked with me all the way to the garage. He opened the garage door and right in front of it sat his surprise for me. He took the blindfold from my eyes.

I gasped. “Adam, you can’t be serious,” I said.

“I am. This is just your normal $25,000 car so you can get to places. It’s no big deal.”

“But you know I’m not dating you because of your money.”

“I know there are nasty rumors of you being a gold-digger going around, but that doesn’t matter to me at all. What matters is I know you love me for real, and I love you, and to hell with what everybody else says. They can go fuck off. This is just so that you can go to places and run your errands. It’s a necessity. It’s not something I gave you just because. That’s the reason for me constantly sending you chocolates and flowers and whatnot, just because, but this you need.”

“It’s normal price, but it’s still beautiful. How did you know sapphire-blue was my favorite color?”

“Some things I just find out on my own. You don’t have to tell me.”

I swallowed my saliva. I know he meant this in a good way, but what would happen when he found out, on his own, something terrible, and not just my favorite color? What would happen if he learned all the secrets I’ve been keeping from him? This went beyond just knowing how many guys I’ve been with and the things I did with them…oh, wait, one of my darkest secrets is related to that. I better tell my mind to shut the fuck up and enjoy the moment…while it lasts.

“You’re dead silent all of a sudden.”

I cleared my throat. “Don’t mention death.”

“Aww, did you watch horror movies last night after we made porn together, sweetheart? I know my collection of horror movies is nightmare inducing.”

“How could I have? You wore me out.”

He smiled.

“I just love life so much I don’t like to talk about death.”

“OK, honey, then I won’t make allusion to it anymore. Do you want to take a ride on your new wheels?”

“Yes, but since you take me out every time you go out, I’d like to take you with me.” I caressed his arm. “I have a fantasy that I’ve wanted realize for a long time, ever since I was young and had no experience at all.”

He gave me that evil grin again, making me shiver. “What could that be?”

“Let’s get our bathing suits, a couple sodas, and make some sandwiches, my love. We’re going to the beach.”

As we went back inside, Adam kept rubbing his palms together in anticipation, with that wicked grin on his face. What did the troublemaker have in mind now? My steps started to falter.

We took a quick shower together, had a few passionate kisses, and he gave me a little bit of what I loved. Then we got dressed and went out to the kitchen, filling the cooler with ice and stacking up a 12-pack of Coca Cola in there, closing the cooler. Finally we made burgers instead of sandwiches, but Adam made them in a portable grill so the fat could be thrown down the drain instead of being deposited in our bodies. When we were done preparing our food we headed out to my new car, placed the cooler in the back seat floor, and the burgers accommodated in Ziploc bags in the backseat. I took the driver’s seat and Adam took the passenger’s seat. Adam handed me the keys and I pulled out of the driveway and took the road.

I said, “Get ready, baby. I’m the one who’s going to take you to the ride of your life.”

* * * *

We arrived at the beach around six o’clock in the afternoon. There were no paparazzi, but there sure were plenty of Glamberts, and as soon as we got out of my car and started setting our cooler and our burgers down on the sand, the 20-30 Glamberts that were there started screaming and fangirling like crazy. It was too early for everyone to leave and for us to have our alone time in the beach, so we expected the beach to be packed with paparazzi.

“Come on over,” Adam said to the Glamberts. “I see you got cameras! Let’s take pictures and exchange hugs, come on!”

The Glamberts came up and surrounded Adam, and to my surprise, I got plenty of love, too. These girls hugged me and kissed me almost as much as they did him. They took hundreds of pictures of them with Adam in different poses, and when they left, one of the paps arrived, just one, that had just been tipped off. To ruin his shot of us, the Glamberts came back and surrounded us again. The pap waited like 15 minutes for them to leave so he could take pictures of me and Sauli, but the Glamberts stayed put, so he had to take those shots. When the Glamberts went back home, around seven fifteen, after hanging out with us, the pap came back and we had no problem with him taking pictures. Adam wanted to share his joy with the world. In his mind he’d finally found that special someone he’d always wanted, and I couldn’t ask for more than I was getting. When I met Adam Lambert, all I wanted was a one-night stand to remember forever, with the most beautiful and irresistible angel of song in the world, and suddenly he wanted to bring me home with him. I still thought I was dreaming. It wasn’t until he would touch me that I’d remember all of this was realer than anything I had ever experienced.

Around eleven o’clock at night, we were still hanging out at the beach, eating, drinking soda, and taking dives and swims. Adam started swimming for the nth time, unaware I was following him like a predator following his prey, except I was just chasing him and I wanted to be his pray. I loved him inside me so much it was unbelievable. When I caught him, I held him by both arms, and he took this chance to push his bathing suit down, although he didn’t take it off completely, and then he rubbed his celestial ass against my peen, sending me into overdrive. I pushed my own bathing suit down and entered him hard and deep with slow strokes. He loved me holding him while I fucked him. A good forty-five minutes later, we switched positions, and I was resting my head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars as he fucked me hard and slow, but this lasted longer than what I’d just done. Worn out, we washed and put our bathing suits back on. When we were getting out of the water, a guard came up to us. we thought he had seen everything and we’d get arrested.

He simply said, “It’s four o’clock in the morning.”

We stared at one another, awestruck. Talk about losing track of time!

“Aren’t you boys going to go home? Name’s Emmanuel, and I’m here to finally close the beach, something I should’ve done three hours ago.”

“Boys?” Adam said. “Thanks for the compliment, but we’re older than you.”

“Then you oughta grow a beard, Glambert, because you look fifteen, and you look like an alien in the sense we don’t see guys as handsome as you around here. Are you a foreigner?”

“I’m Finnish.”

“It shows. We just don’t get guys this handsome in America, just saying. Go home, guys. Beach closed a long time ago, but I didn’t want to ruin your fun, so I kept it open.”

Adam gave the guy $2,000 in cash that he always carried around just in case we’d need impromptu car repairs. “Thanks for bending the rules for us.”

“Whoa,” Emmanuel said. “Money’s wet, but it’ll dry.”

“My wallet was in the cooler. I know. I’m weird.”

“You’re the kind of weird I like. I was thinking perhaps you could help me out. I’m a singer, and my band broke up over two years ago. I haven’t been able to get a record deal since.”

“What band were you from?”

“We were the Hurricanes.”

“The name shows to be appropriate in your badass attitude,” Adam commented. “Give me your phone number and email address. I’m great at memorizing data. We could work something out.”

Emmanuel gave him his information. We said our goodbyes and dried ourselves, getting back in the car.


End file.
